


Circuits, Wires, and Wood Panelling.

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Tech babble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Horuss tries to show off and Rufioh doesn't understand a word of what he is saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuits, Wires, and Wood Panelling.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fluffy drabble for Cork, who wanted tech talking Horuss and confused Rufioh.

Rufioh stares at it. At the thing in Horuss’ hands. It’s big and gadget-y looking and Rufioh can’t tell anything special about it beyond that. It does...things, apparently. And Horuss said something about circuits and wires and wood panelling at some point? He’s not entirely sure. 

He just nods and goes along with it, pretending to understand what he is being told. It’s habit by now.

“That’s great,” he tells Horuss, trying to sound less uncertain than he feels. 

“Isn’t it?” He asks excitedly and trails off into mumbles about more technical jargon. Somewhere in between Rufioh catches him say, “I made it for you!”

“Oh...thanks.” Rufioh takes the Thing from Horuss, who has the most adorable pleased expression on his face that Rufioh can’t help but smile. He pulls Horuss in for a quick kiss. “I’m sure it’ll work perfectly.” 

Never mind that Rufioh doesn’t know _how_ to make it work.


End file.
